Just Us Three
by RainbowSplashed
Summary: {{ Akurokushi. }} This bus led her to him, therefore, she's staying.


OT3 right here, man.

We'll find our place one day.

/

She sits by her lonesome self on the bench, awaiting for the bus to arrive on schedule. Her curious hues glancing at their surrounding area. Dark jet black hair tussling along with the wind. She lifts a petite hand, checking the time.

The bus arrives a minute behind schedule, and she forms a relieved smile on her pale skinned face. Boarding the bus, and dropping the exact amount of money into the slot. She searches for an open seat, seeing that it was a crowded bus today. How typical! Eventually her gaze lands on a seat near a distracted blond. Seemingly safe enough, she hesitantly walks toward the seat. Plopping down cautiously. Instantly avoiding eye contact, turning her head directed towards the scratched, horribly taken gave of, window. The whole ride towards her destination is quiet. She's sitting in a comfortable silence though, strangely enough. Making her ease backwards into her seat. Her gaze still fixed on the window.

The bus comes to a halt, to which she resumes in her seat. Being that this isn't her stop, yet. But the blond who sat near her, rises from his own seat. Slinging his checkered backpack over his shoulder, and headed towards the exit. As he exits off the bus, and it drives off, her gaze wandered into his empty seat. Where a small electronic device sits. Her hues widen, instantly assuming the male must have forgotten his musical device. She hesitantly reaches out, and holds it securely in the palm of her shivering hand. Curiously turning the device to its backside, where a name is plastered on.

"Roxas..." muttered the marionette, as she tightened her grip on the device.

* * *

A day passes by and the quiet marionette sits anxiously on the exact bus she sat on before. Different seat, different setting, and different attitude. She sits, hopeful and eager. Awaiting for the blond. All the information given about the male, is his name. And so she hopes to find him in the bus where they met one another the day before, in hopes of returning his device that was once in his possession. Minutes continue to pass, and the male hasn't been in sight. Her stop is coming up ahead and she's close to disappointment. Finally, with a small sigh released from her pale lips, she stands; preparing for the stop upcoming her way.

Maybe tomorrow?

* * *

The next day passes and she yet again, boards the bus. Searching for yet, another open seat. Except, without much expectation of the blond showing. But much to her surprise, the blonde from specifically two days ago, sits and appears to be exhausted, in yet, another open seat beside him. Blinking, the petite female hurries with exchanging the amount of money due. And scurries over towards the open seat. Adjusting comfortably, and digging a dainty shivering hand into her pockets. Pulling out the device that belonged to the boy known as 'Roxas.' Or she assumed that was his name.

She hesitates for a moment of two, shifting from side to side, in which her abnormal behavior continues to go unnoticed by the blond sitting beside her. Finally, she gains all the confidence that is stored inside her and lightly taps on his shoulder. Her turns, grumbling with tired eyes and manages out a, "What?" distaste dripping from his tongue.

Shocked and slightly offended, she continues, and slowly unwraps her fingers that were securely wrapped around the device. In the palm of her pale hand, sits an object that belongs to the male with a dazzling shade of crystal blue hues, matching the shade of the women's own hues. His eyes widen slightly, fixated on the device for a second or two before quickly glancing up at the marionette that had a small, hopeful smile placed crookedly on her pale lips.

"How?" he announces finally.

"Two days ago, when you were leaving, it fell from your pocket, I think, and I picked it up! But by the time I noticed, you were gone..." she explained, her smile never faltering. "I would have returned it sooner but... You weren't here yesterday."

The male simply blinked before reaching out his own larger hand, and taking the device from the palm of her hand, having it comfortably in his grasp. "Thank you... Uh?"

"Xion! My name is Xion." she quickly stated and outstretched a dainty hand, expecting a handshake from the other. "You're welcome, Roxas!"

The male raised a brow, inching back from the female. "How do you know my name?" he questioned suspiciously.

A faint blush quickly began to form, and she almost immediately corrected herself. Well, not before mentally scolding herself for such stupidity. "Your name! It's tapped onto the back.. Or I think it's your name.."

"Huh?" he immediately turned the device backwards, to only show his name chicken scratched on tape. He shut his eyes and groaned while muttering the name 'Axel' or what she assumed that's what he spoke. Running a hand through his messy blond locks, he sat there for a minute or so, while the female watched curiously and slightly embarrassed as her greeting hand continued to go unnoticed. Reopening his eyes, he straightened his posture and eventually took her hand in his, "Yeah, alright. It's nice to meet you too, Xion."

* * *

Months carried on and Xion and Roxas' meetings quickly became a routine. Sharing their schedule on which when they rode the cramped, overbearing bus. In which these few months had been a magnificent experience for the petite marionette.

A certain day and time is when Xion and Roxas where sitting beside each other, having their continuous conversations is when the blond spiked an unexpected question. "So, you know Axel, right?"

* * *

The questioned that brought the nervous female in front of the redhead doorstep, with Roxas beside her. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, soothing her nerves. In which she blushed in return and gave a light smile. He gave the door a loud knock, in which seconds later it swung open, only to reveal a tall, lean redhead. Smirking down at the duo.

"Aw, Roxas brought a friend! How cute is that?" he teased, lightly pinching the blonds cheeks ( in which he earned a fierce glare and quick smack to his hand ) before focusing his attention back on the female, "And what's your name, little miss?" he questioned, while giving a light smirk.

"Xion.."

"Xion, aye? Well then, it's nice to meet you, Xion! The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

* * *

"Look what I brought!" Axel announced while walking into the living room, where Roxas and Xion were happily occupying.

"Hm? Ice cream? What flavor?" Xion questioned, peaking from behind the awfully color coded couch. Her interest piped by the unfamiliar treat.

"Sea Salt, sounds weird but you'll love it. Trust me!" he practically shoved the ice-cream into her hands, in which in return, she yelped unexpectedly but held it firm in her grasp. Her eyes curiously wandering at the blond sitting contentedly on the floor, already begun eating his treat. Axel plopping down right beside him, licking away at his own treat.

Slowly and hesitantly, she lifted the ice-cream near her pale lips. And cautiously licked and chilling treat.

"Well?" the redhead awaited, as did the blond.

"It's ... Salty but sweet! I like it.."

"Hey, that's what Blondie here said the first time he tried it!"

Roxas grumbled in return and lightly shoved the redhead further away from him, "Last time I checked, my name wasn't Blondie or 'zombie.'"

Xion watched the playfully teasing happening before her, happily. Snuggling up into the couch, continuously licking at her desert. Quietly giggling at the duo's childish actions.

Yeah, life was good.

* * *

She lie in-between the two men comfortably, unaware that the trio had fallen asleep during their newly rented movie. Her drooping eyes wandering throughout the area, squinting at the television's radiating screen. Her gaze fixated on the duo sleeping beside her, receiving the needed warmth that wasn't being given by the petite blank that was hardly covering the trio. A comforted smile began forming on her lips, as she watched the duo's chest heave up and down. Roxas' mouth slightly parted. Axel's lean arms outstretched, shielding Roxas and herself. Once satisfied, she rested her head onto the pillow given to her before the movie had begun. And snuggled in between the two of them. Her smile never faltering throughout the night.

* * *

A kiss! A kiss was all it took. A kiss that baffled her. A kiss that unexpectedly brought them closer. The kiss she accidentally walked in on in what she assumed to be a emote kitchen, making her yelp out in surprise, walk backwards and into the living room from whence she came. The kiss that was given on her burning cheek by the two ashamed and embraced men. Well, at least one embarrassed male. The kiss that made her bury her head into her knees. Flustered and uncertain on how to react to this type of predicament.

The kiss that somehow, made the three best friends into the infamous couple! If you could call it that.

But Roxas hated labels and refused to let their peers address them as so, especially Xion.

* * *

"This... Isn't normal... Us three... Being together.. Isn't normal.. Isn't it?" her face was halfway hurried into the pillow that lay comfortably in between her legs, her voice muffled but audible for only the duo that sat contentedly beside her.

"No, not really. But who cares, am I right?" he announced, bored and flickering the television throughout channels.

"Right, I mean... Who really is 'normal?'" Roxas began, "Besides, I don't really think it matters if it's 'normal' or not. As long as I'm happy, or you guys are.. Does it even matter what everyone else thinks?"

"Nope."

"Yeah... I guess you're right!"

"Guess? C'mon, Xion. You should be certain by now."

"Heh, alright Roxas. I'm certain you're right!"

"You got it memorized, I'm proud of you! Now Blondie, ice-cream is in the fridge. Get it. Thanks!"

"... Asshole."

/

Wowowowowow what.

I'll get around to typing a real, enjoyable story.

Excuse me, I was tired and it was late and I surely was not in the mood to spell check!


End file.
